Quests/Mission
NPCs Mission All mission quests are repeatable and are held in instances. Twilight Weapons #Talk to Rupert in order to start the quest;Rupert's differs in each nation (Refer to the chart above) #Select "Where to get materials" (3rd Option) #Collect materials to craft an upgraded weapon #Talk to Winbeck to craft an upgrade weapon #Bring the upgraded weapon to complete the quest (must be neo if you bring a doom the quest will not be completed) Materials *Red Weapon or Fake Red Weapon *99 Crystal Fragments *Crystal Stone (Color is different for each nation;Deep Scarlet-Netz,NavyBlue-Yels,Dandelion-Hord,Gentain-Gev,Blue-green-Ces) *Special Material (A captured map) Drop Bonuses for Class *Sorcerer: Higher Crystal Drop rate between Trees and Monuments(Mining Crystal) *Scout:Higher Crystal Drop rate between Trees and MOBS (Mining Crystal) Instance Rules *Time Limit is 20 minutes; Maximum amount of people allowed is 5 *Morale bar is 3 allowing up to 3 deaths max; Instance ends when there are 3 deaths *You may restart from the beginning by opening the command window ->Restart; Using restart counts as a death *Chance of obtaining Crystal Stone increases with the number of Mission Maps captured *Objective is to obtain a Crystal Stone from one of the 3 Goals. You will start from the Center and move towards on of the 3 ends *Several Bulwarks block your path, they may be destroyed but jumping over them is much faster *You can gain crystals by destroying Monuments or Trees. *You can build scaffolds for 5 Crystals or Bulwarks for 10 Crystals *Mob Damage and Level is fixed; It is possible for lower levels to complete this quest *Mob AI in Twilight Weapons is more aggressive leading to a lot of ranged attacks from far distances *Mob damage here is quite damaing *At the end of the maps there are 2 Salamanders each; They will drop a Colored Crystal Stone or Crystal Fragment North-Northwest Route (Crystal Farm) *Rush route/Quickest route to the Salamander; Only one Bulwark needs to be destroyed *Difficult :Hard North-Northeast (Crystal Farm) *Quick route but Hard-Medium Route;One Bulwark must be destroyed South-Northeast(Fragment Farm) *Easiest Route;Requires a Bulwark in the middle of the route Fragments *Obtained by destroying fragments usually found around F:5; between Northeast Mob Building Winbeck Alchemist *Requires 99 Crystal Fragments, Red Weapon or Fake Weapon *Creates a Red,Neo or Doom weapon *Doom Weapon chance is below 10% *Neo and Doom are both Untradeable and Non-Recoverable Durability Recipe Neo Weapon Doom Weapon *All Skills consume 1 durability (Including Buff Skills/Basic Attack) Advanced Twilight Weapons Req:Twilight Weapons must be completed *Unlocked after showing a Neo Weapon to Rupert *Has a higher chance of obtaining a Colored Crystal along with higher level mobs, and more bulwarks *Building HP is changed *After 13 or more successful Mission Maps captured; A rare mob Nidhogg may spawn in place of Salamander (Nidhogg drop:Colored Crystal;All Crystal Color)/Chance of spawning is higher with more mission maps captured *Each weapon has a different map to be crafted Northeast->South *Simplest route;Number of Bulwarks blocking the path is increased *Missing a jump is more punishing as getting stuck between two bulwarks are usually mobs in between as well West->Southwest *Only enemy are Harpies *Note first wall in the video can be jumped http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm6372395 Nidhogg Scanning *Searches all 3 routes for Nidhogg;Takes about 5 minutes for a complete scan round *Uses the targetting cursor to look for Nidhogg;Nidhogg is a blue salamander with the Blizzard skill rather than spark flare,and the Hoblins will still spawn along with Nidhogg *Check both North routes then restart to the south *Recommended Far Clip is set to MAX to scan for Salamanders/Nidhogg *http://gavie.net/play/movie.php?t=36573 For the Sake of Love *In order to redo the instance you must talk to all of the NPCs again #Talk to Lundre the Scared to start the quest #Talk to NPC 1-5 and talk to the 6th NPC during 17:00 - 24:00 Game time to go in the For the Sake of Love mission Quest #Kill 36 Mobs within 10 Minutes *Depending on the number mission maps captured the higher the probability of "Red Ghost" spawning; Red Ghost drops Flame of Life which has 5% chance to revive the user after dying *If boss doesn't appear than talk to the Fallen Soldier to finish the quest *Quest has no reward *If you want to repeat the quest then you must talk to all of NPCs Mobs Category:Quests Category:Guide